falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Spanish Power Armors
Whereas The United States was initiating a military career towards the branch of the personal protection by means of the creation of powered infantry combat armor. The difference was that they were wishing to be capable of acting as armored support of being necessary. By it three models were created: Almogavars, Rodeleros, Tercio. History Spain I achieve the creation of his own Power Armor by means of the desertion of a member of the equipment of West Tek, the major United States defense contractor and research corporation, unturn in strategic defense projects of the Department of Defense of the USA. This member her sold at Santa Barbara Sistemas a contractor of defense with headquarters in Madrid, Spain. One of the principal suppliers of the Armed Forces of Spain. The principal lines of business of Santa Barbara Sistemas are: armored vehicles, special and amphibious vehicles, systems of weapon, ammunitions and missiles, and research and development (research and development). Power armor models. All power armor models share a common heritage and basic design. Each power armor is built around the power armor frame with an internalized servomotor system, providing increased strength, resistance to trauma, and radiation protection. The operator controls the armor indirectly, using manipulators that steer the hands and feet, while being safely isolated from the environment. Of note is integrated hydraulic shock absorbtion system which allows the operator to jump from major heights without damage. The safety of airborne deployments depends primarily on the model of the armor, increased to more than three times the height in later iterations. Almogavars. The Almogavar powered combat infantry armor was the first design pressed into service in the Spanish Army. The Almogavar is designed for a single operator and is patterned closely after the human silhouette. It consists of three layers. The first is a black body suit worn by the operator for comfort, insulation, and protection from injuries that may be sustained during the armor's operation. The second layer of the armor is part of the power armor proper. Commonly referred to as recon armor when used on its own, it is a full body suit made of thick, processed fabric with integrated metal plating that serves as a platform for attaching the armor and on-board hardware. The recon armor is, in effect, the underlying chassis of the power armor model. Its attachment points and power cell plug at the nape of the neck are essential for the operation of the full power armor, as the third layer consists of the armor, the fusion power cell, as well as the hydraulics and servomotors that allow the operator to carry heavy ordnance into combat and bear the weight of the armor. The helmet completes the third layer and includes an air filtration system, a bullet-proof vision slit, an electric lamp, and external ports that allow the operator to listen to his surroundings and double as attachments points for extensions. The standard upgrade is a drop-down ocular. Rodeleros. As the Almogaver, it is designed for an alone human operator, being still the model of the silhouette humanizes. Unlike his major brother, the exterior cover is done of a compound of polylaminated capablly of absorbing more than 5.5 kilojulios of energy without hurts. The resistance of the material sees reinforced by the profile organic and rounded of the cover, which improves the possibilities of turning missiles and explosions aside in comparison with the most ancient coating of present steel in the Almogaver. The cover is covered in a cap ablativa with silver of 20 microns that allows to reflect the beams laser and the emission of radiation without damaging the surface composed directly. The surface can treat in a chemical special process to increase substantially his defensive properties. To improve furthermore the protection against the direct contact and the pollution by radioactive, biological or chemical substances, the armor can be hermetic, which allows to his operator to explore even the areas most contaminated with a reasonable safety as long as the armor is not awkward. The hull is an integral part of this protection, equipped with a cover of rubber mounted in the plate of the chest and provides a hermetic closing. The groove of vision is bulletproof. Compared with his predecessor, the hull is smaller and more lasting, a fact of an alone piece of compound material, with a set of easily removable vision. As with the Rodelero, the ports of the ears double as points of assembly of accessories, with the ocular one orientated down that is standard in all the suits. There is provided a lamp mounted in the forehead for major comfort. Tercio. Since with other models of armor of power, the Tercio is designed for an alone operator. Compared to the Almogavar, the Tercio is great heavier armed. The final result is an extremely protective system of armor, though the protection avenges at the expense of the agility and a reduction of the conscience of battlefield, since the coating armor of package of additional power reduces the visibility of back together with the pauldrons of great size. Since always for the armor of power, the hull completes the set and includes a system of air filtering, a crack of bulletproof vision, an electrical lamp, and the external ports that allow the operator to listen to his environment and double as points of accessories for extensions. The standard improvement is the option to add complements as variant of the launcher of missiles specially designed to be installed in the armor. Any fault of Third was compensated for by the deployment: A Tercio unit of armor of power in general was opened by the support of units of light infantry, equipped with weapon of energy. Category:Armor